Loot
Loot items are objects that can be picked up in-game, awarding the player coins and filling the loot-bag meter. Loot items differ from the environment in the way that they give off a slight sparkle particle effect while normal objects do not. Normal loot Normal loot can be found scattered around the level and is not in particular hard to reach (except for extreme cases). The loot items range anywhere from dirty clothes and crumpled paper to money, jewels and laboratory equipment. Picking up loot while disguised will remove the disguise. Main loot Target loot is a special loot that must be collected in order to allow Bob to end the level. The location of the Target loot is marked by a blue on-screen icon that points towards the Target loot. The target loot also has gold sparkle particle effect while normal loot has got a silver one. Each level has its own unique Target loot item. The Target loot's name is shown in yellow unlike normal loot which appears white. In more levels like advanced, winter, bonus, extras or challenge it shows just "Treasure" instead of a unique name. However in Bonus, some levels also got a unique name. Keys Keys are found in certain rooms and are used to open locked doors. Unlike real-life keys, the in-game keys are universal, meaning that any key can be used to unlock any door. Keys can be considered as loot since they are obtained in the same way. An alternative to keys is the lock-pick which is available in the store for 150 coins. Unlike loots, it won't drop your disguise while picking up it. in Robbery Bob 2 they will drop your disguise Obtaining Loot can picked up by walking up to it. Bob's range for grabbing loot can be upgraded in the store. Bob will automatically pick up any nearby loot when close to it. Loot Grabbing upgrades First upgrade: 50 Coins Second upgrade: 150 Coins Third (Final) upgrade: 450 Coins List of target loot (in order) (List completed by thuyen) Chapter 1 #Dealer's briefcase #Jewelry box #TV remote #Frying Pan #Bowling Trophy #Tarantula Man issue # 1 #Keychain #"Legal Documents" (Divorce papers) #Seagull stew recipe #Phone number #Painting #Winning ticket #Loaded dice #Master key #Telephone Chapter 2 # Daily earnings # Scratch tickets # Dough # Clams # Laptop # Two dollars # A Small fortune # Prototype camera #Tranquility certificate #Moolah #Benjamins #World of Woodcraft #Honey Glazed Ribs #Incriminating Evidence #Big pile o' cash 'Chapter 3' #Trinitroxypropane #Calibration Codes #Crystal Prism #Spectral Harmonics inhibitor #Anti-matter battery #Pet food #Cup of trimethylxathine #Launch pad access codes #P.A.L Device #Candy bar #Access code: alpha #Access code: Beta #Access code: Gamma #Access code: Omega #Self-Destruct initiated (not loot, Bob pressed the wrong button) List of known loot names (not in order) (List incomplete) *Laptop *USB memory stick *Crumpled paper *Broken toy *Duct tape *Fistful of quarters *Encyclopedia *Notepad *Withered plant *Potted plant *Ham sandwich *Cupcake *Peanut *Plastic bag *Plastic fork *Half cup of Coffee *Bunch of paperclips *Fashion Magazine *TV remote *AAA Battery *Yesterday's newspaper *Lost marbles *Leftover steak *Mouse pad *Digital watch *Doggie toy *Chew toy *Stapler *Office telephone *Clipboard *Notepad *Ball of yarn *Calculator *Dirty clothes *Length of string *Old magazines *Mail *Stationary *Broken Record *Picture *Something sticky *Deck of cards *Company memo *Mobile phone *Personnel files *Lab coat *Data disc *Laser optics *ET prototype *Fresnel manifold *Spatial dilute *Partial prototype *Higgs boson locator *Dark matter replicator *Positron separator *Test tubes *Science report *Children's drawing *Used scratch ticket *Super-Bob action figure *Super-Bob comic *Desk lamp *Burnt-out fuse *Circuit relay *Digital watch *Chocolate bar *Phone number *Giant penny *Leaky bucket *Empty tin can *Tomatoes *Giant popcorn *Can of shark-repellent *Toy ray gun *Old sock *Donut *False tooth *Spark plug *Awful horror flick